This invention relates to a method of reactivating spent, metal-contaminated zeolite-containing catalytic cracking catalysts. In another aspect, this invention relates to a reactivated cracking catalyst. In still aspect, this invention relates to a catalytic cracking process employing a reactivated spent, metal-contaminated cracking catalyst.
Methods of rejuvenating deactivated zeolite-containing cracking catalysts by treatment with fluorine compounds are known and have been disclosed in the patent literature, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,814,066, 4,559,131 and 4,500,422. Also, the use of so-called passivating agents for alleviating the detrimental effects of metal contaminants on cracking catalysts has been described in the patent literature, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,422, 4,337,144 and 4,549,958. However, there is an ever present need to develop new, more effectives and/or efficient catalyst reactivation and metals passivation processes.